Minor Sitch?
by Martinez.D
Summary: What if STD never happened? Eric never existed, but Dr. Drakken's plan was far worse than just sending a Synthodrone. Kigo; I do not own any Kim Possible characters, all rights belong to Disney
1. Unique Situation

Frozen in fear Kim could only hopeless stare, as the figure slowly enclosed the space between them. Blood rushed to her face, as she could even feel the tips of even her ears turn red. In her head she could only hear the sound of her racing heart echoed. "Who-who are you?" she barely managed to say in an almost inaudible voice.

The figure smiled as their mouth began to move "Bubble-butt, get up before you're late!"

Kim sat up as if she was laying on tiny shards of glass. "wha? what was that?! A dream?"

Opening the door, a elder version of the red head arrived with arms crossed. "Hurry up! It's your first day back as a Senior! You don't want to be late, do you?"

"No, but I was having this weird dream!"

"Tell me about it on the way to school. Come on" The elder red head turned and walked down the hall.

Uncovering her legs to get out of bed, Kim picked out a nice teal colored long sleeve shirt with black jeans. Running into the bathroom before the tweeds could even get out the door, she brushed her teeth and hair. After five minutes of primping and changing she ran out of the bathroom, down the stairs and out of the house and slide across the hood of the car to the passenger seat. Buckling herself in, she grinned at her mother, who started the ignition and began to back out the driveway. "What happened in the dream?"

Kim blushed while fiddling with her fingers "I, um... I was with someone... it was really dark so I couldn't see their face. But their smile seemed familiar..."

"You were freaking out because they _seemed_ familiar?"

"Not just that, but I don't know it was weird. It was like I was harboring these feelings for this person and the moment finally came where they came to light"

"Were you kissing the person?"

Kim's face turned brighter now "No, they were gonna kiss me" she whispered

"And you have no idea who it was?"

"No, I wish I did though" she sighed

"You know Kimmie, dreams are wishes that the heart makes." Coming to a complete stop she smiled. "Now go to school!"

Kim smiled "Thanks Mom" she got out of the car and headed to the front entrance. Barely making it to class on time, she sighed as she sat in the middle row. Ron was in the back, but due to it being the first day seating arrangements had yet to be established.

Looking around the red head couldn't find a seat, she looked over at the blonde who smiled meekly as a raven haired girl scooted closer to him.

"Alright settle down students! Settle down!" The teacher cleared his throat as he watched everyone simmer down, and take a seat. "We have a new student joining us here today. You can come in now"

The door opened, Kim's mouth dropped as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Before Kim fell to the floor, she was wrapped in a pair of muscular arms.

[At The Nurse's office]

"Hey ..." A smooth voice echoed in her head. "Hey... are you okay?"

Slowly opening her eyes, a familiar pair of emerald green irises greeted her. "Hey pumpkin"

Kim sat up, and backed up against the wall. "Sh-Sh-Shego?" she squeaked.

The raven haired boy just nodded his head. Wearing a green shirt, with black jeans and converse he rubbed the back of his head.

Her mouth dropped, at the second look. His skin was pale white, with a green tint, short raven hair, and chiseled jaw. A leather jacket covered his arms but Kim remembered the muscular arms that caught her. "What happened to you?"

"I don't know" He sighed quietly.

"Wait! This is a trap!" Tackling Shego down, Kim was surprised to see the cunning thief just lay calmly on the floor staring up at her. Her hands on the shoulders of the thief as her eyes wandered.

"If it was a trap, I could have kept you unconscious and taken you back to Dr. D, or just thrown you out the window while you were so distracted looking for my breasts."

Kim blushed as she sat on his stomach. "I wasn't!"

A familiar smirk was seen on his face.

It only seemed to redden her face; Kim refused to look at him at all. "Why are you telling me anyway?"

"Because I need your help" The thief sat up slowly, as his fingers gently held Kim's chin turning to face him. "I don't want to stay like this, and besides anything's possible for a possible isn't it?"

Red enough to almost match her own hair, Kim bolted up away from Shego's touch. "O-Of course it is!"

"Great. I'll start by interrogating D." Rising to his feet he smirked, but before he could even head out the door he felt lithe fingers grab his wrist. Turning around Shego face's was only inches away from Kim's.

"You signed up as a student. You might as well stay and we can interrogate Drakken together."

"I think I'm good, never really went to highschool."

"You dropped out?" Kim began to walk tugging at Shego's hand.

Walking beside the red head, he chuckled. "No, I skipped a couple of grades."

"What?"

"Yup, got tired of all the 'you have green skin!' or 'hey babe, light me up' "

"Someone was stupid enough to say the last one?" Kim looked up in time to see Shego trying to fight the urge to laugh

"Surprisingly yes." He began to laugh

Whether Shego's good mood was contagious or the fact that Kim has never felt closer to the thief she began to laugh to. "I don't believe it!"

"It's true though! I think he was dropped as a baby"

"Shego! That's a horrible thing to say!" Kim playfully hit Shego on the arm as she continued to laugh

"In his case it's probably true!" Grinning Shego stopped to look up at the clock. "You sure know how to take a nap pumpkin"

"Why do you say that?" Kim continued to walk

"Because it's time to go"

"You're kidding me" Glancing down at her Kimmunicator she saw the time as her eyes widened. "Oh no! I- I "

"You'll be fine, the first day is always activities that 'break the ice' let's go eat, or else Monkey boy might take you to eat at Buenos Nachos"

"Ditch?"

"Seniors are allowed to leave during lunch, didn't you know that?"

"No, not really." Barely realizing that her hand slid into Shego's she blushed. "er, um. So lunch is at the end of the day?"

"Seems like it, kind of weird. Don't you think?" For some reason it occurred to Shego to look down once to suddenly realize they were holding hands a faint blush spread across his face.

"Know where they actually make decent tacos?" Kim blurted out

"Uh, yeah. There's a decent Mexican restaurant not too far from here."

"KP!"

Both looked back to see Ron with a huge grin on his face running towards them, close behind them Monique and Yori.

"Hey girl! I heard you were- Hel-lo! I don't believe we've met! I'm Monique" Extending her hand, she met the stranger with a smile.

Accepting the girl's hand Shego replied smoothly "It's a pleasure Monique, I'm Seth Go"

Yori continued to look at the stranger almost as if trying to remember where she's seen him before. "Hello Seth, I'm Yori" noticing that his hand was still holding Kim's she raised an eyebrow.

Letting go of Kim's hand, Shego placed it on Kim's shoulder. "Nice to meet you Yori."

"How about we all go to Bueno Nachos!"

Monique hit her forehead with the palm of her hand, Yori remained quiet, Kim groaned quietly, while 'Seth' spoke up "Why don't we go to a restaurant? I'm sure the girls would enjoy it."Monique and Kim's grinned as they gave 'Seth' a hug.

"Sure, I guess if that's what they want" Ron looked over at the three who seemed to be excited.

"I'll drive than" Shego smiled while heading over to the black mustang with green stripes along the side.

Opening the passenger door for Kim, closing it as she sat comfortable, Shego went to the other side to open the door for Monique, with a giggle she took a seat. Yori sat between Ron and Monique keeping a close eye on the driver.

Kim looked over at Shego, she didn't see the teenage boy in front of her, but the long haired raven haired thief she always saw.

Making eye-contact Shego couldn't help but smile.

Whilst in the backseat, jealously was rearing its ugly head….


	2. A Promise

The ride to the restaurant was quiet, except for classical music playing. Parking the car in front of the restaurant, Shego got out of the car opened the door for Monique, and Kim. Ron and Yori were in front of the group, as they entered the faint scent of roses filled the air.

Four hostesses were waiting by the stand, all giggling and eagerly waiting for the arrival of the group.

"Hola señor, ¿cuántos en su partido?" They said in unison

Hello sir, How many in your party?*

Well accustomed to the attention of both genders, Shego replied politely "Hola damas, namas es nosotros cinco."

Hello ladies, it's just us five.

Kim shifted uneasily at the attention Shego was receiving from the hostesses. As they were guided to their table, Shego pulled out the chair for Kim. All of a sudden a flash of blonde, and Ron had taken a seat beside her. This caused Shego to grin. _Monkey boy's jealous_. Sitting beside Monique, and Yori, the waiter approached. Handing menus, and setting down glasses of water in front of each of them.

"I'll give you a moment to look over at the menu" He then went back to the kitchen.

After a few moments the group ordered, for a moment they were completely silent the strums of a guitar could be heard, an elderly man began to sing.

"Hey Seth what's he saying?" Mon leaned over to whisper

Looking over at Kim, he smiled and spoke quietly. "My love, it's been 20 years since I've last seen you. My love, do you think of me as often as I think of you? When will I ever get to see you again? My love, I was a fool to let you go. I'm singing this song in hopes that you hear, and return to me. My love, you are my one and only. I'll love you until I die, I'll love you until the end of time. My Queen, I'm still here waiting for you. I love you."

Kim blushed, as Mon wiped away a tear "It's beautiful"

"Eclipse of the heart is better" Ron murmured

"Excuse me for a moment" Shego stood up and walked over to the bathroom.

"Ditto" Ron got up and followed him.

The men's bathroom was almost empty except for another man at the urinals. Walking to the end, Shego sighed quietly. Unzipping his pants, as Ron walked in. Walking to the one in the middle Ron smirked as he looked over at 'Seth'. _Guess size is everything for guys…_ Taking two steps back, he pulled out his member to the full extent. Once Seth saw the look on Ron's face, he fought the urge to laugh. Shaking it twice, and tucking it back in his pants, he washed his hands thoroughly; leaving the two men gawk down and remain silent.

Returning to the table, Seth paused looking at an elderly woman with a basket full of roses. He smiled at the old lady and bought all of them. Splitting the Red roses from the whites, and pink ones, he held them behind his back.

"Sorry about that, there was a … short line "He chuckled to himself. Standing beside Kim, and Monique. He pulled out the red roses. "Here Kim, I saw these flowers and thought of you" Kim blushed and received the flowers. "Monique, these roses are for you. Kim said you liked the pink roses more" Monique received the flowers with a smile.

Ron arrived at the table quietly, pulling Ron aside, Seth handed him a white bouquet of roses. "Here, it might help you with Yori"

Confused Ron arrived at the table with the roses, Yori sprang up and hugged him. Taking advantage of the distraction, Shego took the seat beside Kim, as the food arrived.

"So Seth "Ron began as he looked over at him "Are you related to the Go Heroes?"

"They are my brothers" Seth replied coolly while taking a bite out of taco.

"What about Shego?"

"She isn't adopted; she's part of the family too"

"Ron stop it!"Kim whispered

"Let me guess, you want to know why no one mentioned me"

"Well now that you bring it up why hasn't anyone mentioned you"

"Because I don't exist to them"

"Are you happy now Ron?!"Mon scolded

Kim set her hand on top of Shego's, he looked over at her and shook his head mouthing 'I'm fine'

"Seth, how come you didn't become a hero?" Yori inquired

"heh, I couldn't handle it to be honest. It was always someone who needed help, and I couldn't have a moment of peace. Not to mention taking orders from Hego is like taking orders from a 6 year old in an adult body. "

"Is he really that bad?" Kim finished the last bit of food.

"Yes!" he exclaimed exasperated

Mon and Kim began to laugh as Ron and Yori continued to eat quietly. The evening continued with laughter, and tales of the past. Pretty soon, the entire evening flew by. Offering to take Yori home Ron parted ways with the group leaving Shego, Monique and Kim alone.

After dropping Monique off, Shego began heading towards the Possible residence.

"You didn't lie"

"So?"

"I think you're turning good" Kim began to sing

"Not a chance in hell, Princess"

"Come on, join the good side! We have Tiramisu!"

"Hm, that does sound good"

Kim smiled and rested her head on the thief's shoulder. "With coffee"

"Tempting cupcake, tempting" The car slowly came to a stop as Shego nudged Kim softly. "Come on pumpkin, we're here" Getting out of the car, Shego opened the door for Kim.

"Oh no! Shego we didn't interrogate Drakken!"

"It's fine, we'll do it tomorrow" He smiled, as he walked Kim to the front door.

"You sure ?"

"Yes, besides I still need to track him down."

"Ah, so see you in school tomorrow?"

"Of course" As the door closed, Shego went back to the car. Glancing up, he noticed the red head watching. Waving good-bye he sped off.

[The next Morning]

"We're gonna talk about this, Bonnie!"

"It's over go to class"

The blonde, oversized teenage reached out towards the brunette but found himself on the floor looking up at another boy with short black hair, pale skin with a green tint. "A real man doesn't lay a single finger on a woman"

Flash grunted as he sat up slowly, looking up at the boy. "Who the hell are you?"

"Someone who could kick your butt, anytime he wants" Walking away Seth made his way to Health class.

The only available seat that was open was in front of Kim, taking it he noticed the same brunette sitting to his left. The teacher strolled inside with a huge grin "Good Morning class! Today you're all going to be married!" Setting the books down, he turned to meet a bunch of confused faces. "Well, turn around that's the person you're going to marry! Isn't it exciting?"

Bonnie turned just in time to see Monique's jaw drop, which caused a smile to spread across her face. "Well, not bad at all"

Ron turned around to meet another blonde, Flash. "Aw geez"

Yori turned around to see Felix. "um, hello"

Seth turned around and smiled at Kim. "Hi Honey"

"Alright, alright. So it seems we have same sex marriage, which is alright. It's just like regular marriage. Now sit with your wife or husband."

All the students say up, and pair by pair began taking seats, once Kim and Shego sat down he smiled. Taking off a black necklace with a golden ring, with an emerald in the shape of a crescent moon embedded in the middle. Slipping it on Kim's left hand, Seth smiled. "I'm sorry honey this is the best I have so far. I'll get you a better one, I promise" Kim looked at the ring, and blushed. "It's beautiful!" All the female students sighed dreamily at the couple.

The teacher smiled "Now that is truly a perfect match. Now anyway attention, attention students" Tapping on the board he grinned. "For the next semester, you and your husband/wife will be put to the limits. You are going to sit next to them in every class, in every assignment you will be partners. Why you ask. Because I want you to see that marriage is what you make of it. It can be either heaven or hell. It all depends on you"

"Is it possible to divorce?" a random student asked

"No! You must learn to tough it out in any situation. After all 'through better and worse' is part of the contract!"

"You have a very interesting teacher Kimmie"

"He's your teacher too!"

From the corner of her eye, Shego watched A freckled blonde boy watch in envy, which caused a grin to spread on his face. Leaning over he gently kissed Kim on the cheek. Blushing furiously Kim looked up at him. For a moment time seemed to stand still.


	3. Accident

The humming of the air conditioning echoed in the vents, Monique's nose twitched slightly as her eyes filled with tears; rubbing her eyes she quietly groaned. Noticing the movements Bonnie reached into her bag, and pulled out a small box of Kleenex.

"Here" Placing them in front of the chocolate skinned girl, with a small but sincere smile.

Taking a single tissue she wiped the corners of her eyes, looking back at Bonnie surprised.

"What?" she whispered

"Nothing, Thank you" Monique smiled warmly

A faint blush spread across her face, as she looked away. "Do you have allergies or something?"

"Yes, it's kind of weird they come and go randomly."

"But mainly in the summer time?"

"How'd you know?"

"My sister has the same thing. I think it's the air conditioning, or the dust in the vents."

"I never would have guessed"

"Yeah, it's kind of …common" Mentally kicking herself, Bonnie's eyes wandered around the room.

Eager to continue the conversation but not being able to think of anything else to talk about, Monique slumped down nearly in defeat. Her head laid in her arms as she sniffled quietly. Feeling a hand on her shoulders she glanced up.

"Is it getting worse?" She tried to speak without showing concern, but failed.

"It's no big, just a case of the sniffles that's all"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm alright Bon-Bon"

Bonnie blushed while looking over at her "Bon-Bon?"

"I think it sounds cute" Monique smiled

The class ended, all the students filed out of the class and headed to the next classroom. Upon arriving to their Art Class, they found a couch front of the classroom while all the seats were facing the couch. The Art teacher was standing in the back, with a smile she gestured to the desks. "Please everyone take a seat except for, Go, and Possible."

Each couple took a seat, Kim and Seth just looked at each other confused.

"Alright, Acting is a form of art-"

Seth whispered "Please tell me she's not gonna make us-"

"She's going to make us…."

"Fuck me" he mumbled

"Today you will act out various scenes, of what could happen in a relationship. I want you to get into character! To feel what should be felt, but hitting someone is not permitted! Use your words!" Making her way to the front she sat the pair at the opposite ends of the couch. "Okay Mrs. Go you have just told your husband that you have cheated on him with Mister …" looking at her list. "Stoppable"

Seth looked up at Ron who had the smuggest look on his face. Leaning forward he clasped his hands together remaining quiet. Taking a mental note to punch the buffoon before engaging in a spar with Kim, he maintained eye contact with the blonde boy.

Kim looked over at Seth it was the first time the thief was quiet, there was no smart remark or even an emotion expressed after a while the teacher gestured to start

"I'm …sorry" Kim whispered

A long pause, finally Seth sat back "I'm sorry too"

"For what?"

"I ate the last piece of Tiramisu"

"Seth! This is serious why are you treating it like a joke?!"

Sighing softly, he rested his arm on the chair of the couch. Resting his head he remained quiet

"Seth!"

After the silence became too much to bare, he began to speak boldly "What do you want me to say Kim? That I can't bare the thought of an unworthy man laying a finger on you? That the very thought of another man kissing you makes my blood boil! "

"I-"

"Very good!" The teacher cut in "You see what we have here is communication! And that is a vital key in a marriage, because without it everything falls to pieces."

Seth stood up from the couch offering a hand to Kim. Accepting it she stood up and walked beside him taking a seat in the middle row.

"Did you mean that?" Kim looked up at the proud thief

Before having a chance to answer the teacher interrupted "Next we have" looking down at her list again "Bon and Mon"

Taking a seat on the couch at opposite ends, Bonnie sighed and Monique held her head.

"Alright in this scene both of you talk about why you are together, good and bad … and scene"

"Bonnie, you may be a pain in the ass some times, but underneath it all you're just a big cuddly bear. Which is a side I hope to see often" Placing a hand on top of Bonnie's, she smiled "very often Bon-Bon"

"Mon, regardless of your good taste in clothes, you are ruthlessly blunt, and make poor choices in friends. But that's fine with me" She smiled over at her.

The bell chimed twice "Oh it's time to go children! Go we will continue this tomorrow! "Every student eagerly escaped through the doors, all dreading what the next class would bring. Sitting in the back, Kim slid a piece of paper with a little writing on it.

_Shego, can I ask you something?_

_Sure Princess_

_Why did you say that?_

_I wanted Tiramisu._

_Not that! The other thing…_

_Because it's what I really think… you only deserve the best_

_Shego?_

_Yes?_

_Would you go out on a date with me?_

_I'm all for jokes Pumpkin, but that one kind of crosses the line._

_I'm-_

"Mr. and Mrs. Go, I'm sure you two know who invented divorce"

Seth grinned "Sure do, King Henry the VIII. But it can't solely be credited all to him."

Kim nodded her head "Divorce has been around since ancient Egypt. "

"Very good, now carrying on."

Kim sighed relieved as Seth chuckled "Never talked during class, Pumpkin?"

"Only to Wade"

"Oh, you're bad ass babe. Badass"

Kim blushed "sh-shut up"

Leaning in Seth whispered "Make me"

"There will be no kissing in my class!" The teacher tapped the desk twice, then returned to lecture about the pros and cons about divorce.

"So, about that date… would tonight work for you?" he whispered

"Sounds great…" she smiled

"Bon-Bon"

"hm?"

"You wanna come over to hang out tonight?"

"Sounds good, I need a break from my family. Do you want me to bring anything?"

"How about a movie?"

"Scary?"

"Definitely, though I gotta warn you. I kind of get scared easy"

"Really? I would have figured you a little braver than that"

"Shut up" she slapped her playfully on the arm.

Bonnie giggled while rubbing her arm.

Ron started scribbling mindlessly on a piece of paper, once his pen stopped moving he glanced down to see the name 'Shego', under it Seth Go

Rearranging the letters he placed the 'h' between the 's' and e, than removed the 't'. His eyes widened. 'She' 'Go' looking over at the boy with almost identical features his jaw dropped. _Shego! But what is she doing here?!_ Precisely at the moment 'Seth' kissed Kim on the cheek. Clenching his fist until it turned completely white. _Heartless!_

The rest of the classes smoothly went by; walking out of the school Kim looked over at the thief. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise Princess." Leading Kim to the parking lot, Seth climbed on a motorcycle. With ease Kim climbed behind wrapping her arms around the thief's waist. Reaching into one of the compartments, Seth pulled out two helmets, handing the white one to Kim and placing the black one on his own head he started the engine. Speeding off into the street, Seth carefully avoided traffic, by sunset he parked the motorcycle in an alley. Taking off the helmet he climbed off. Kim took off the helmet. "Where are we?"

"We're a little south of Middleton"

"What are we doing here?"

"Geez, Pumpkin be a little spontaneous"

Kim smiled as she heard music beginning to play, peeking out of the alley she saw a huge Ferris wheel, with various games and rides. "Ah! I haven't had time to go to one for a while!" With a huge grin, she wrapped her arm around Shego's.

He smiled as he began to walk towards the carnival. Suddenly tugged to a game, he looked down to see Kim smiling. "Try that one!"

Looking at the game, a board full of balloons with only three darts "Pop any three and you get a prize"

"Pick a prize Pumpkin" Setting a bill on the counter, and receiving three darts; aiming carefully the darts hit their intended targets popping six at the same time.

The man gasped "I've never seen anyone do that!"

"Well, I have lady luck on my side" She looked down at Kim.

"Which one little lady?" the man asked with a smile

"That blue piggy looks cute"

The man used a pole to bring down the stuffed animal and handed it over to Kim "Don't let this one go' he winked at Kim

Blushing she wrapped her arms around the piggy and hid behind Seth.

[Monique's Residence]

Munching quietly on popcorn Monique stopped as the sounds of tiny feet pattered by. The man turned on the night vision in order to navigate through the sewers, only to show an oversized gang of insects lurking behind the group. Once, one of the aliens pounced on a girl, Mon screamed and wrapped her arms around Bonnie. Gulping quietly, Bonnie blushed. Suddenly a loud thud could be heard from behind. Jumping to her feet, Bonnie stood protectively in front of Monique. Only to see a slim blonde boy on the floor "loser?" she tilted her head to the side.

Looking over Bonnie's shoulder, Monique stopped the movie and went to check on Ron. "Boy, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't find Kim anywhere!"

"Is that it? You do know she's a big girl right, and knows a variety of martial arts."

"You don't understand Mon! Seth is Shego! Shego is Seth!"

"Whoa, whoa there, Seth is a boy! And Shego is a girl. You do know that it is impossible to change genders overnight right? Even with the help of operations there still are some hints of the true gender"

"But the name! Take out the 't' and you have Shego!"

"You're kidding me right?"

"Mon, you have to believe me! Shego is making Kim fall in love with her! It has to be a part of Drakken's plan. We gotta stop her!"

"Whoo, boy I think you got hit way too many times on the head today. No more dodge ball for you."

"But Mon he's taking her out on a date-"

"As your friend, I'd say you're jealous. "

"What?! Me of that conceited guy! Never!"

"Ron go home, and just call Kim. I think you'd feel better once you talk to her about it. They might just be friends, and this may be a big misunderstanding."

The blonde sighed and walked out of the house.

[At the Carnival]

Guiding Kim to the next game he smirked "I challenge you"

Kim looked at the game, and laughed "You're on!"

A siren went off, trying to fill the balloon with water, Seth smirked and turned the water gun on Kim. Flinching she tackled him to the floor "oomph!"

Laughing Kim brushed her hair back and caught the thief's gaze, as they slowly inched towards each other. "You…cheater" she muttered

Hearing an upbeat ringtone, Kim pulled out her phone answering it quickly. "Hi mom… no I went to a carnival with a friend of mine… yes, okay. I'll see you see, bye"

Sitting up slowly Seth, than stood up.

"Time to go" Kim grabbed her piggy as she started walking back, Seth took off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders."Thank you"

Simply nodding his head he continued to walk quietly.

"Shego?"

"Yes Pumpkin?"

"Are you mad?"

"No, why?"

"You got quiet"

"Oh, Sorry pumpkin. I just got this weird feeling something is going to happen"

"You're a psychic now?" she teased

"Shut up, it's just a feeling. Probably means nothing" he smiled, than handed her the helmet, revving the engine once and sped off into the empty streets. Once they arrived at the Possible Residence, he walked her up to the steps.

Leaning forward slowly "Good night Kimmie"

Standing on her tippy toes she slowly closed her eyes "Good night S-"

A loud crack was heard, above them as suddenly a tree branch gave way. With lighting quick reflexes Seth opened the door and shoved Kim inside, barely managing to look up; he could clearly see a freckled boy's face falling down towards his own. Their lips connected from a brief second, executing a sacrifice throw Seth jumped to his feet. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" His fists were engulfed in flames; the will to survive had taken over Ron's body as he bolted down the street. Before even getting the chance run after the boy, Kim wrapped her arms around Seth's torso.

"He didn't mean to do it, calm down."

Sighing softly, he turned to look down at Kim. "Can't I just burn off his hair?"

"No" Kim wrapped her arms around Seth's neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

Seth smiled "One more?"

Kim blushed, and kissed him once more.

"Good night Kimmie"

"Good night Shego"

[The next Morning]

Cheerfully walking out of the house bright and early, prepared Kim heard rustling in the bushes. Believing that it was her brothers she started walking towards the drive way, until she suddenly heard a high pitched voice "KP!"

Knowing that it was Ron, Kim sighed and turned to look for her best friend. Still a little upset that he almost ruined her night, she dropped her books and took a step back.

Stepping out of the bushes, a slim long haired blonde freckled girl, wearing a red shirt with white along the seams, and black sleeves, with khaki pants. "I need your help.."

"RON?!"


	4. Heart to Heart

[Kim's Room]

"Ron, what happened?"

"I don't know, I woke up this morning went to go pee, and couldn't find my … hose"

"First off, ew. Second, what happened after you ran away from Shego?"

"AHA! IT IS SHEGO!" she pitched at the tip of her lungs

"Someone call?"

Both turned to see the villainess in her classic green and black catsuit standing in front of the window arms crossed, with her head tilted to the side.

"Shego" Kim smiled "You-"

"YOU DID THIS TO ME!" Filled with rage Ron dashed towards Shego tackling her out the window, wrapping her arms around the smaller blonde. Shego took the blunt force of the impact, tumbling into the neighbor's fence. She used her body as a shield as they continued to tumble into the neighbor's gazebo.

Ron slowly opened her eyes to look up at the woman whose arms she found herself cradled in. Gasping loudly she jumped off. "Wh-why?!"

"Glad to see you're alright Monkey girl." Groaning quietly, Shego sat up slowly.

"Shit, Shego are you alright?"

"I'm fine and dandy…don't worry about it." The last part of the sentence made her chuckle slightly. The use of a catch phrase she used in her hero days brought back fond memories as well as some bitter sweet ones.

"Shego?"

Looking up at the blonde "Yeah blondie?"

As Shego turned to look up at her, Ron could see a large wooden piece pierce her arm that her head was covering "SHEGO! YOUR ARM!"

"Forget about this. It's nothing. "With her free hand, Shego pulled it out with one swift motion and burned it with her plasma. The ashes evaporated into thin air, as the flames dimmed.

Digging in her pockets Ron pulled out a handkerchief and tied it on Shego's arm. "You should be more careful"

"Didn't know you cared" Shego chuckled

"You're not as bad as you want everyone else thinks you are…"

"Do me a favor, and not tell anyone. Could ruin my reputation, you know."

"You never answered my question"

"Which was?"

"Why did you protect me?"

"I doubt that you want to be a pancake Monkey Girl. "

"Stop with the jokes! Let's talk!"

"Oh, no, no, I don't do the heart to heart thing. So if that's what you're expecting than sorry to disappoint!" Standing up, the thief held her shoulder. Turning away from the girl, Shego headed back to the house

Running after Shego "Wait! I want to-" tripping over her own feet, Ron managed to tackle Shego to the ground.

"Omph!"

"Shego are you alright?" Running outside, Kim stifled a chuckle. As the smaller blonde was ontop of the thief.

"Great, just great, though I have this blonde who can't keep her hands off of me." Shoving Ron off, Shego stood up again, as the wound began to bleed through the handkerchief.

Gasping Kim rushed over to Shego. "Your arm! Are you alright?!"

"I'm-"Suddenly jerked Shego hissed quietly, as Kim lead her back to the house.

The doorbell chimed twice, opening the door Ron looked at Monique with Bonnie standing behind her. "Mon?" The petite blonde asked

"…Ron?"

"…hi"

"What the hell happened?!"

Blushing while fiddling with her fingers, "I don't really know"

"Well, at least you look better as a girl than you ever did a boy" Bonnie quipped

Elbowing Bonnie in the stomach, Monique walked inside. Bonnie rubbed her stomach and followed "Where's Kim?"

"In here"

Following the voice, both girls were surprised to see a raven haired villainess, sitting in front of Kim. The top half of her catsuit was opened only showing up to her shoulders, while the red head was carefully bandaging the wound.

"YOU!" Bonnie gasped looking over at the green thief.

Looking over at the brunette, Shego blinked twice. "It's been a while I almost didn't recognize you."

"I've done quite a bit of growing up since we've last met."Bonnie walked to the thief with a genuine smile on her face.

"Is that so?" Watching Monique glare at her, Shego fought back the urge to laugh.

Ron, Kim, and Mon stared in amazement at the interaction between the two.

Noticing that Kim was shifting a little uneasily while she was approaching, Bonnie decided to step it up a notch. "That's right ,now I believe I still owe you" her friendly tone changed to a sultry tone.

"No way! Not happening Bon-Bon!" Monique grabbed Bonnie by the ear.

"Ow! Ow, ow! I was just kidding!"

Shego began to laugh but stopped once Kim tightened the bandaged arm. Once finished the red head picked up the items and walked up to her room.

"I think we went too far…"

"No Doy" Zipping up her suit, Shego watched Mon drag Bonnie to the kitchen by the ear.

Ron sat quietly in the living room, while Bonnie and Monique went to talk in the kitchen. Meanwhile Shego walked out of the house, climbed the nearby tree by Kim's window. "Hey Pumpkin" she smiled only to have a pillow thrown at her face. "I take it you're mad…"

The red head was lying on her stomach while her head was buried in a pillow.

Climbing inside, Shego sat on the bed. "I never slept with her if that's what you're thinking"

Bolting her head up, Kim's flustered face was bright red "I-I never thought that!"

"Good, now I know you're listening." Shego smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"How do you even know her anyway?" she muttered.

"Back in my hero days, Bonnie was a target for kidnapping. Who better to protect her than a plasma wielding hero?"

"…true"

"Kim, there's something I wanted to ask you"

Raising an eye brow Kim looked over at her. "What is it?"

"How come you didn't freak when I showed up as a guy? I mean I went to Senior Senior, and Junior and they both freaked for …we'll say a while."

She laughed softly "It's hard to explain…I mean. I knew it was you, though I couldn't see you…not that I couldn't see but… ugh! Why is this hard to explain?!"

Shego remained silent, her fingers combed through the red locks.

"What I'm trying to say that… I never saw you as a boy, I saw you as you. And I'll be honest, it felt like it did when you were Miss Go …"

"Kim"

" You and me it just makes sense "Kim smiled.

"A hero and a villain?"

"It's not your everyday thing, but I'm sure we can make it work some somehow, or you could, I don't know join the good side again"

Shego smiled before she could open her mouth to say anything, her phone chimed twice. "It's Drakken" she said before standing up. "Dr.D" she said as she answered quickly.

"Ah! Good Shego! It sounds like you did your part"

"My part? What do you mean?"

"You no longer pertain to the male gender do you?"

"No"

"Excellent! Than the plan is in motion!"

"What plan?!"

"Come to the old volcano hide out and I'll explain everything!" Giddy with joy Drakken hung up.

Scorching the phone in the palm of her hand, Shego clenched her teeth. "The bastard did this to me' Jumping out of the window, Shego dashed off into the distance.

"SHEGO WAIT!"


	5. Complications

[Drakken's Evil Lair – Old Volcano Hideout]

"N-now Shego, le-let's t-t-talk about this" The cerulean skinned man slowly backed into the corner of his office. He froze as his back rubbed against a lamp.

"Sure, we can talk. We can talk, after I BURN OFF EVERY SINGLE HAIR ON YOUR BODY!" Bare fists clenched at her sides engulfed by flames that have melted her gloves.

As Shego was within arm's reach he lifted the lamp, slamming his hand on the red button that was hidden underneath.

The floor gave way, and Shego landed in a clear cell. Furious, she blasted a sphere of plasma at it only to find that it merely disintegrated as the ceiling closed up again.

Sighing relieved, Drakken wiped the sweat off his brow. Hitting the red button again, the glass prison was lifted out of the ground, and hovered above. "Like I was saying Shego-"

"LET ME OUT!" she hollered continuing to blast spheres in an attempt to melt the prison.

"It was vital to turn you into … part of the male gender society." Turning around he pressed a button, which opened the curtains in his office" You see, I've noticed something. Kim Possible has a weakness! "

Walking to the edge of the cell, Shego concentrated forming plasma in the shape of a lance. Charging at the other side it managed to puncture the wall. With a grin, she followed it up with several punches that successfully broke her prison cell. "That's a new one, a sort of plasma proof cell. Too bad it can only withstand so much heat"

"Sh-She broke it!"

"I told you not to underestimate her" a familiar French accent was heard.

Jumping out of the cell, Shego landed in front of a dull blue haired villainess. "Great, I could barely stand one blue- "

Electronique merely smiled warmly, cupping both of Shego's cheeks; then suddenly sent a small voltage through her gloves.

The voltage was small enough for Shego to only be dazed by it, squinting her eyes Shego rammed her forehead at Electronique's nose, breaking it, tears blurred Electronique's eyes as she fell backward. "Dirty trick, I'll have to remember that one"

"NOW!"

[Kim's house]

"Hey guys I need your he-" The red head rushed downstairs just in time to see Monique throw Bonnie off the couch.

" We-We just need to get Ron out of the bathroom, he's been in there for quite some time"

Walking over to the first floor bathroom, Kim knocked on the door. "Ron are you okay in there?"

"KIM!" sobbing could be heard from the other side of the door

"Ron!" Turning the knob Kim opened the door to see the petite girl on the floor." What's the matter?!"

"I can't stop the bleeding!"

"What bleeding? I thought Shego was the only one that was hurt!"

"No! Not cause of that!" Ron leaned forward holding his stomach.

Bonnie leaned against the doorway "Possible, it seems Ronalda is experiencing her first period."

"Oh…"

Monique rubbed the back of her head. "Do you have anything?"

"I just ran out, can you guys go to the store while I try to track down Shego?"

"No-" Bonnie grunted quietly as she was elbowed in the stomach again.

"We'll be back"

[Drakken's evil Lair ]

Groaning quietly, Shego found herself hovering above the ground. Her hands and feet bound together by shackles and covered by a cylinder shaped piece of equipment. "Drakken" she hissed as the throbbing in her head subsided.

"How are you feeling?"

Shego's eyes wandered to the source of the voice and found Electronique. "I thought you left the bad side…"

"I did" Wiping Shego's face with a handkerchief, she smiled. A bandage was placed across her nose.

"Then why are you here?"

"To take care of you" she whispered

"Good! You're awake Shego."

"DRA- … who the hell are you?"

The short blonde haired girl in front of her gasped. "You don't remember me?"

Looking the blonde up and down, Shego shook her head. "Not really, did I take you out for drinks?"

"You did more than that"

"Did we fuck?"

The blonde blushed as she stuttered "Yo-You don't remember?!"

"Not really" Shego shrugged

"But we didn't technically, I mean you made me-"

"I don't think that's really relevant right now Adrena Lynn" the blue ex-villainous than coughed.

[Kim's house]

"I GOTTA PUT THIS WHERE?!" Ron hollered.

"Tell me you guys didn't…"Kim pinched the bridge of her nose

"I didn't" Mon looked over at Bonnie

"What? I thought it would help more"

Kim knocked on the door. "Ron just… follow the instructions"

Bonnie snickered, and was bonked on the head "Hey!"

"Go get a different one!"

"Fine" Bonnie walked out of the house.

"Ron, never mind. Just hold on for a few minutes more."

"I never knew girls had it so HARD!" Ron continued to sob

"Ron, don't freak out… it's something normal. It's just a friendly reminder that your body is well tuned and you're ready for reproduction."

"Yeah, don't worry Ron. You'll get use to the cramps"

"CRAMPS I GET THOSE TOO?!"

Monique slapped her forehead "He's not crying because of cramps?"

"You can take pain killers, or eat a banana and it'll go away" Kim assured

"Kim?"

Looking down at her wrist Kimmunicator "Go Wade"

"I've managed to locate Shego, and Drakken. Some recent activity suggests that they are in the old volcano hideout. "

"Ride?"

"It'll be there in five minutes"

"You rock Wade"

The boy smiled and gave thumbs up, as the screen turned off.

[Drakken's lair]

"Let's start from the beginning Shego, the great Kim Possible has one major weakness-"

Unenthusiastically Shego mumbled "boys."

"BOYS!" Drakken exclaimed "Now with my incredible genius I found a way to change that 'x' chromosome into a 'Y'! Genetically Altering Y-chromosome, G.A.Y for short ."

"…"Shego began to laugh "GAY? YOU CALLED IT GAY?"

"Although it requires direct contact, but it can physically change the appearance of the subject. Though I did create it to be contagious" Drakken continued to mumble on

Gritting her teeth "So you intended for me to remain as a GUY!"

Drakken flinched "Well no… I mean I wanted to get the sidekick too."

[In the Helicopter]

"I don't understand how you guys get through this every month" Ron groaned.

"For future reference, when your wife isn't in the mood. Now you know why"

"We'll be arriving soon Miss Possible"

"Thank you, Mr. Gordon" Sliding the door open Kim could see the volcano in the distance."Everybody know the plan?"

"Go for Drakken" Ron said while standing up

"Help Ron" Bon said as she strapped on the parachute

"Make sure no one hits the self-destruct button that is usually nearby" Mon walked behind Kim.

"Great let's go!" Kim jumped off the plane, after a good distance of free falling, she pulled the cords and the parachute opened. Everyone followed soon after.

[Inside the Hideout]

"Anyway Shego, who better to seduce Kim Possible than you! You're smart, cunning, determined, and attractive!"

"You're kind of going along the lines of sexual harassment, Dr.D. Any who, why'd you want to make her a guy anyway? I thought you wanted her out of the way."

"It wasn't all Drakken's plan" Adrena smiled up at Shego "To publically humiliate Kim Possible was my idea. So was the thought of using you as temptation."

"Temptation? You make me sound like some forbidden fruit or something"

Adrena pulled Shego down by her collar. "oh you are"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Electronique pointed at her nose.

Adrena pulled Shego forward, but before their lips could meet, Adrena was tackled by Kim.

"I swear blondes just _can't_ keep their hands off of me" Shego sighed relieved

"Go to plan B!" Drakken shouted before turning around to face a duo of a brunette and a blonde. Rubbing his chin he looked at the blonde. "Have we met before?"

"Duh! It's Stoppable!"

"huh, at least one part of the plan worked as planned."

Ron grabbed Drakken by the collar of the shirt. "HOW DO I REVERSE THIS?"

"Y- ELECTRONIQUE!"

Sending a small spark of electricity through the pipes, the light bulb above them exploded. Dashing to push Ron away, and grabbing Drakken. Electronique opened the trap door threw Drakken down.

"Wait for me" Throwing Kim off Adrena headed toward the light, but Ron grabbed her by the wrist. Grabbing the girl ,she fell backward down the trap door onto the speed boat. "GO GO!"

"RON!"


	6. Loyalty

[Monique's house]

Shego's eyes narrowed, as Bonnie glared at her. Both women remained quiet, the tension between the two could be cut with a knife.

A slim teenage in a Japanese school girl outfit, was thrown on the floor, by a slightly elder Japanese woman, with short black hair and a white head band.

"It's over" finally breaking the silence, Shego grinned as T.V screen flashed 'Player One Wins!'

Groaning Bon fell back on the couch, "You cheated!"

"What? The hell I did! "

"Rematch!" Bonnie brought up the character selection screen again.

"Bring it!" Shego grinned

"You know, you two could help us try and locate Drakken and the rest." Monique sighed as she continued to monitor the computer screens.

Shego turned her head "It'd be a little useless to waste energy in trying to find them right now. Waiting would be a smarter choice."

"How so?" Kim entered the room holding a tray of four coffees.

"The thing about Drakken is that when a lair is destroyed he usually hides in his mom's house-"

"Then we should go there" Slipping in through the window ,Yori's eyes widened as she saw the emerald thief. Drawing her katana, she pointed it at Shego as she took a couple steps forward.

"B.B.B.F.F"

Yori's eyebrows rose up in confusion. "What-"

Quickly grabbing the tip of the katana, Shego pulled it towards the floor. Being caught off guard Yori was pulled forward as well. With her free hand, Shego pinned Yori down on the coffee table, ripping the katana from Yori's hands Shego dropped it on the ground. "Easy there ninja, I'm helping out this time."

"Why should I believe you?" Yori glared up at Shego.

"You will or won't either way I don't give a fuck" Letting go Shego walked over to Kim. "Answering your question Pumpkin, Electronique is with him so it kind of changes up the game a little bit. She tended to have various lairs with at least four different exits, but since she's been hit with the damn machine, her thinking might be a little different. Than we have the blonde to take into account-"

"Bet you like thinkin' of her eh?" Bonnie playfully nudged Shego

"Not my type to be honest, I prefer redheads" Taking a cup of coffee, she winked at Kim before taking a sip.

Kim blushed, Yori got up and crossed her arms.

Monique took the tray from Kim, taking a cup she handed it over to Bonnie, and one to Yori before setting the tray down in the kitchen. Kim leaned by the doorway still blushing. "Did you get to learn what happened to you?"

"Well, it was done on purpose. Drakken thought of me as the best candidate to turn into a guy in order to seduce you… can't say I blame him" she mumbled before taking another sip.

"Careful with that ego, Shego you can really hurt someone with it." Bonnie laughed

"Cute. Anyway, let me talk to the nerd" Shego smiled as she looked over at Kim.

Hitting a button on the side of her Kimmunicator, the monitor flashed white before showing Wade who spit out his drink."Ki-Kim! Shego!"

Kim smiled "It's okay Wade, Shego's on our side."

Wade stayed staring with a blank expression.

" I need you to come up with a cure for something that may be lingering in my blood stream. "

After a long pause Wade cleared his throat "Erm, where should I look?"

"I'm not really sure, but I guess the chromosomes. Apparently Drakken changed mine. He also said that it was supposed to be contagious through direct skin to skin contact. Which in this case would be lip to lip contact, but I'm pretty sure he messed it up."

"Got it! Though I need a blood sample, Kim would you mind?"

Kim shook her head, taking off her Kimunicator handed it over to Shego.

Wrapping it around her wrist, Shego took off her glove "Than how do-" The bottom opened as a small need poked out "That's convenient."

After it pricked her Wade began to type on the computer on the side of him "Drakken may be evil but he still has some interesting work."

"What did you find?"

"Bits and parts of DNA strands changed, but slightly. Though I'd like to learn all I can before making a full report if that's alright with you" Wade smiled

"Sounds good, here Kim." Handing over the Kimmunicator, Shego set the cup of coffee down on the coffee table.

"Thanks Wade You rock!" Kim smiled as the screen was turned off.

"Take a walk with me" Shego looked over at Yori thinking briefly she than continued "…Ni, I need your car"

"Wait, I thought you said walk?"

"I did, but now I feel like driving."

"Where are you guys going?" Kim tilted her head.

"To get something to eat" Shego smiled

Monique sat down on the couch "You know pizza sounds good right about now"

"I kind of wanted Korean" Kim took a seat beside Mon.

"Not that I don't trust you, because I do, but will I ever get to see my car again?"

"If you're that worried, come with"

"Okay."

"Ouch, where's the trust?" Walking behind Kim, Shego leaned down and kissed Kim on the cheek. "We'll be back soon" Walking out of the door, Shego stared for a brief second before getting into a Black Volkswagen jetta.

"Not one word about my car" Bonnie warned getting in shotgun.

"I wasn't gonna say anything" she smirked "Coming ninja girl?" The back door quickly opened and shut. Starting the car, Shego glanced back in the rearview mirror, before driving off. "If we're ever going to find Monkey boy, we're going to need to get along."

[Monique's house- The living room- 30 minutes later]

"Do you think they really went to go get food?"

Mon shrugged "I have no idea, but I do think that Shego, and Yori will end up fighting each other by the time they come back."

"Most likely" Kim laughed "Why don't we call them and find out?"

"Good idea" Monique pulled out her cell phone and dialed Bonnie. After the third ring, the phone was picked up all that could be heard in the background was Yori and Shego fighting.

"Hello?" Bon answered in a somewhat calm tone

"Bon-bon, what's going on?"

"uh, Shego and Yori are having a minor disagreement…"

"With their fists?"

Kim blinked twice rapidly as she took the phone. "Bonnie, give the phone to Shego"

After hearing someone being thrown into a fountain, the phone was picked up. "Yes?"

"Shego, stop fighting with Yori. She really loves Ron, and making fun of him doesn't exactly her to trust you"

Shego sighed "Fine. I'll stop, we'll be back in a bit."

Kim smiled "We'll be here"

[Later that night-Guest Bedroom]

Shego sat still on the bed, as Kim laid her head on her lap. "Pumpkin?"

Opening her eyes, Kim looked up at Shego who had a contemplated look on her face. "Yes?"

"I… I love you"

Kim immediately sat up blushing "Shego, I love you too" wrapping her arms around her neck, she leaned in to kiss her gently.

Shego blushed and returned the kiss. Lifting Kim onto her lap, her hands traced Kim's small figure.

Pushing Shego down on the bed, Kim smiled before leaning down and kissing her again.

[Livingroom-Early in the morning]

Monique sighed contently as she leaned her head on Bonnie's shoulder.

Intertwining their fingers, Bonnie chuckled softly.

"What's so funny" she spoke softly before looking up at Bonnie.

"Who would have thought that a project would bring us together."

"I know, I'm kind of lucky that you were late to class that day."

Bonnie smiled "No, I'm the lucky one here"

"Oh you" Leaning forward Monique closed her eyes, but before Bonnie could come close to kissing her, the doorbell rang

"Oh come on!" Bonnie slapped her forehead "It's like the world is against me"

Shaking her head Mon got up and opened the door. "Shego?"

Bonnie perked her head up "Isn't she- …"

Standing in the door way was a tall, slender teenage girl with long jet black hair and olive colored eyes. She wore a black catsuit with blue lines along the side. Wearing a utility belt, and a hoister strapped to her left leg, the girl strongly resembled a younger Shego but with a tint of blue instead of green. "I need to talk to m-Shego, please it's urgent"

Monique ran up the stairs, and knocked on the guestroom. "Kim?" opening the door, she could only make out Kim hugging a pillow wearing a blank tanktop., her lower body covered by the blankets. "Kim!"

Sitting up, Kim looked over at Monique "Wha? What time is it?" Noticing that she was hugging a pillow, she looked down to her side to see a note. Squinting in the dark, she turned on the lamp.

_Dear Kimmie,_

_I just found out Drakken is using one of his new lairs; I'm going to rescue Monkeyboy. I should be back before you wake, in case I'm not. Don't worry I'll be back soon. _

–_Sincerely yours, Shego_

[Drakken's warehouse lair- Downtown Middleton]

Crawling through the vents, Shego stopped at the end of the ventilation system and sneezed.

Yori looked back "shhh" she whispered

Cutting a clean circle in the ventilation system with her plasma, Shego melted the circle before it hit the ground. Jumping down, she quietly landed on her feet before skillfully making her way to the next room. Opening the door just a crack, Shego could see Ron tied up, after examining the room carefully, she proceeded inside. Cut the bars on the cage precise heating, Shego covered her mouth before running back to the vents. Throwing her up to Yori, Shego than signaled for her to keep on navigated back to the entrance, guiding Ron beside her.

"I didn't think that you would let him go" She spoke softly

"We weren't after the girl, besides you still have a contract with Drakken no?"

"It's on the verge of expiring " Turning around Shego once again found herself face to face with Electronique.

"Then how about a contract with me?"


	7. Dancer in the Dark

_You know as well as I do, you're not cut out for the hero life. _

Thunder clapped across the sky as rain began to fall. Shego held her arm, as she continued to walk back to Monique's house.

_How long will it be before you fall back into old habits? _

Groaning quietly, Shego gritted her teeth before slipping her left arm into a sling 'donated' by a local hospital.

_The offer still stands in case you change your mind Shego._

Finally reaching the house, she sighed softly. Knocking on the door, Shego waited patiently.

The door swung open, as Monique handed her a towel. "We were wondering when you were gonna come back. Holy hell, you alright girl?!"

"I'm fine, nothing to worry about" Shego shrugged, wincing slightly. "It was a little harder escaping this time, but nothing I couldn't handle." Shego smirked receiving the towel to dry off her hair.

"Come inside, before you get sick."

Shego stopped at the door handing back the towel using her plasma to quickly dry off, than taking the towel back she dried it as well "How's Monkeygirl?"

"She's- He's … in the living room."

Shego chuckled, as she stepped inside. Making her way to the living room, she saw Yori sitting on Ron's lap. Kim sitting alone on a couch across the room, holding her head, her eyes closed almost as if contemplating something.

While Bonnie came from the kitchen "He- What the hell happened to YOU?!"

"Ah, don't worry about it. I got a little careless" She than knelt in front of Kim, placing a hand on her knee. "Kimmie, Kimmie"

Quietly stirring, Kim had a stern look on her face. "What did you tell Electronique?"

"I told her I wasn-… How did you know about that?"

"Shego, just tell me"

"You sent someone to spy on me?"

"No I-"

"What? You planted a device on me? You had that nerd of yours hack into the security system to eavesdrop?"

"It doesn't matter how! "Kim exclaimed

"It does to me!"

"What happened between you and her?!"

"How is this going to work if you can't TRUST me?"

"It's not like you're making it easy! You sneak off in the middle of the night without telling me! Only leaving me a note after we made love!"

"I didn't think I would take this long, and I didn't want to wake you up! You haven't slept since Ron was kidnapped!"

"That doesn't matter! You should have woken me up!"

"I understand friends are important, but so is your health!"

"I'm a big girl I can take care of myself, I don't need you!"

"Is that so?" Shego sighed standing up, and heading towards the door. "Fine" Placing her hand on the door knob, before getting a chance to turn it she heard a shuffle behind Kim.

"WAIT!" A figure suddenly leapt from behind Kim "If you walk out that door right now, it'll be the BIGGEST mistake you ever make!"

Shego turned to look at the source of the voice, and was startled to see a young teenager who looked almost exactly like her except for the eye and skin color. "…"

Stiffening like a deer caught in headlights, she cleared her throat and continued"… My name is Evangeline Lipsky."

"Hey isn't that"

"Drakken's"

"Last name?"

"Shego, I'm your daughter…"

[Go City- Electronique's Lair ]

"I can't believe she got away!"

"Well Lynn, if you hadn't gotten in my way. She would have been trapped!"

"What?! You almost fried me to a crisp!"

Electronique pinched the bridge of her nose "Yes, you're right" Her aggressive tone faded, as it turned submissive tone.

"Do you really think Shego will come back?"

"Yes, it won't take long for her to succumb to the idea of ruling the world."

"What's the next plan?"

[Monique's house ]

Shego took a seat on the couch; she glanced over at Kim as the two made eye contact Shego could see the hint of remorse in her eyes. Sighing quietly she returned her gaze to the girl in front of her. "Start from the beginning"

Evangeline knelt in front of Shego, her legs folded underneath her as she rested against her calves; sitting using the traditional seiza position. "In the future, the entire world is taken over by a cold hearted dictator, who rules with an iron fist. Every single enemy that ever dared to rebel was immediately annihilated, countries bowed before her feet, shrines were raised in her honor. Along with her three generals; Electronique, Adrena Lynn, and Drakken… Dad. Mother, you are the dictator… you call yourself 'The Supreme One' "

Shego stood up and walked out of the house without saying a word, once the door closed all she could hear was the pitter patter of the rain. Stepping off the porch, the rain hit her face as she stared off into the sky. The door opened as she heard light footsteps approaching, slowly turning her head she saw Evangeline standing on the porch.

The girl shifted uncomfortable as she caught her mother's gaze, looking down at the ground she spoke softly. "You probably don't believe me…"The girl raised her right hand to eye level, as it soon was covered by blue plasma. Eventually the flames starter to crackle, sparks began to fly. It was clear that she didn't have complete control of it. Beads of sweat slowly dripped down the girl's forehead, as she continued to struggle. Her eyes widen as she felt a glove being slipped on her head. Extinguishing her plasma, she found herself face to face with Shego.

"It'll help you control it" Shego extend her other hand offering the second glove.

Evangeline smiled gently sliding it off of Shego, as it was still held in place by the sling. "Thank you"

"Don't mention it… now tell me the truth."

"What do you mean?"

"Are we really going to do this?" Shego raised her left hand out of the sling, and with a simple flick of the wrist cracked all the bones in her arm.

Evangeline gulped quietly, as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. "You wouldn't hit your daughter…would you?"

Shego smiled "Spare the rod spoil the child"

Taking a step back, Evangeline clutched the collar of her suit almost as if trying to find courage by holding what seemed like a necklace.

Igniting her plasma Shego lunged forward, at the last possible second Evangeline jumped out into the pouring rain. Keeping her fists at her side, Eva kept her focus on her mother. "Please Mother; I don't want to do this!"

With a blank expression Shego launched two plasma spheres at her, Eva managed to deflect the first one but the second knocked her back. Using her arm as a pole, she landed on her feet again. "Mother!"

Keeping a scowl on her face Shego charged at the girl, dodging a left hook Shego executed a takedown. "And here I thought you didn't want to do this"

"It's not like you're giving me much of a choice here!" she avoided eye contact.

Staring down at the girl, Shego pinned her to the ground. "I know your father isn't Drakken"

Evangeline closed her eyes "You're right. It's Electronique"

"No, I am. Kimmie's your mother isn't she?"

Her eyes opened wide "How did you?"

Shego stood up and offered a hand "You have her eyes, your offense and defense methods are similar to hers, also." With her free hand she let a black necklace with a golden ring that had an emerald crescent moon in the middle dangle from her index finger. "I gave this to Kimmie not to long ago."

"When did you?" Evangeline clutched the collar of her neck trying to find the necklace.

"When you were so hesitant to defend yourself"

Receiving the help Evangeline stood up "I should have known better than to try and trick you…"

"What really happens in the future Eva?"

Tears stung her eyes, as she looked down at the ground. Feeling arms being wrapped around her, Eva looked up as Shego held her in tight embrace.

"Kimmie knows what happens doesn't she? That's why she overreacted."

Only nodding her head Eva wrapped her arms around her.

Shego rested her chin on the girl's head while holding her tighter. "It'll be alright, I won't let anything hurt you or Kimmie _Mija"_

"That's not it! YOU DIE!" Evangeline broke into sobs, as she hugged Shego tighter almost as if struggling for one last breath.

Kim walked outside holding an umbrella above their heads, Shego looked over at her. "I understand why now…"

Fighting back the tears Kim hugged Shego. "I'm sorry! I should have just told you"

Taking a moment to gather her thoughts and tranquility, Shego smiled at Kim as she wrapped an arm around her. "It's going to be alright Kim. We'll find another way… after all anything's possible for a possible right?"

Tears streamed down Kim's eyes as she nodded her head "And we've got three"

[Go City- Electronique's Lair ]

_**It's almost time Ana**_

_She's just a child! There must be some other way!_

_**Have you forgotten that child has sent you to jail without hesitation?**_

_No_

_**And on several different occasions dislocated your arm?**_

_No_

_**Than do as you are told**_

[A/N]

Mija is Spanish slang term.

It's short for Mi Hija which means 'my daughter', but often used affectionately.


	8. Caustic

[Monique's house- Livingroom ]

".. and that's how it happens" Evangeline kept her gaze down at the floor.

The silence in the room was excruciating, no one could say a word upon learning Shego's fate, and the horrors that befall the world at the hands of Electronique.

After the silence became too uncomfortable Shego began to sing "Shot through the heart, and you're to blame"

"You give love a bad name" Bonnie continued.

They both looked at each other and began to laugh, while everyone stared at them in utter confusion.

"Well I'm starving, Monique do you mind if I use your kitchen?" Shego got up from the couch and looked over at her.

"uh, no. Go ahead"

"I'll help" Kim was going to stand up but was pushed back down.

"I think I can manage, besides I've heard stories about you cooking or attempting to cook" Shego smiled

"I've improved!" Kim blushed

Leaning down she kissed her on the cheek. " It's fine, I can handle it Princess"

"I'll help you Shego-sama" Yori stood up and walked next to her.

"Me too, lady " Bonnie looked over at Yori and grinned.

"I'll help too ma'am!"Evangeline was beginning to walk over to her, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

Shego shook her head with a smile "I think we've got enough Ni may not look like she's good at cooking-"

"Hey!"

"- but she makes incredible pancakes" walking to the kitchen with Bonnie and Yori following close behind.

Once the door closed Kim sighed "Is there any way we can prevent 'it' from happening Evangeline?

Evangeline walked back around, and sat on the couch next to her mother. "We have to stop her from encountering Electronique"

[In the kitchen ]

"You wanna tell me what's really on your mind lady?" Bonnie began to take out the eggs, flour and sugar.

"I'm thinking I need to take Electronique out" Shego took out a gallon of milk.

"Got a plan?" Bonnie began to mix up the ingredients in a huge bowl.

"I do but the question is, are you two on board?"

Bonnie smirked "Of course"

Yori looked up and nodded her head "Yes Shego-sama"

"Great, this is what we need to do"

[A little while later]

Setting the plates around the table Bonnie sighed softly "Who knew cooking for a big group of people would be so much work"

"You're right, thanks for the help Ni. You too Yori" Shego looked back at Yori who was setting the forks and knives, while she was setting the cups down.

"Of course" Yori smiled and walked to the living room "Breakfast is ready"

Everyone took a seat staring at the several stacks of pancakes in the middle of the table.

Yori sat beside Ron, and handed him the maple syrup as he got his first stack of pancakes. Bonnie sat next to Monique and smiled while handing her a stack of pancakes.

Shego sat between Kim and Evangeline tussling her hair.

"Hey!" Evangeline blushed while trying to grab Shego's wrist in order to get her to stop.

Shego stopped, than held a black necklace in front of her that had the ring dangling in the middle "Here, I forgot to give it back to you"

Evangeline looked at the ring and smiled "Thank you" Putting the necklace on and tucking it under her suit she began to dig in relieved that her prized possession was with her again.

Kim smiled at the interaction between the two, and began to eat slowly.

Shego took a long look at the people around her. She chuckled quietly to herself as the word 'family' echoed in her head. It almost felt silly to think of the people she had fought for almost 4 years as family, all because of one blue idiot. Glancing over at Kim's left hand she saw the golden ring, and smiled.

If only for a moment everyone at the table had forgotten about the chaos, and destruction that they were told of. The morning was filled with boisterous laughter, stories and even jokes. When it came time to clean up, Kim along with the others insisted that Shego, Bonnie and Yori relax while the rest did their fair share. After a while, they all returned back to the living room. Kim yawned as she sat next to Shego. Ron slumped against the wall as she began to snore, as Monique with aid by Bonnie was able to make it to her room as she was falling asleep.

"Why-" Kim yawned quietly, while stretching her arms. "Why am I so sleepy?"

Shego laid her down on the couch taking the Kimmunicator from her, and slipping it underneath her glove as she heard glass shatter in the kitchen. Rushing she saw Evangeline holding on to the counter top.

"Why?" Struggling to maintain her grip, she managed to look up at Shego.

Catching Evangeline before she fell to the floor, Shego than picked her up "I need to make sure the two of you stay safe"

"Mother please, you don't understand" Struggling to keep her heavy eyelids open, Evangeline tried to wriggle out of her mother's arms, but failed lacking the energy. "Electronique is more dangerous than you realize" Her head fell forward.

"Good night " Noticing a smile slowly carve it's way on Evangeline's face, it reminded Shego of a sleeping kitten. "Kitty" she laughed, walking up the stairs and set her down in the guest bedroom. Returning to the living room, she picked up Kim, and placed her beside Evangeline. Leaning down, she kissed Evangeline on the forehead and Kim on the lips. With a heavy heart she left the room, closing it quietly behind her. Walking out to her car, she pulled out a box. Walking back inside, she saw Yori, and Bonnie waiting for her.

"Are you two ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be"

"Yes Shego-Sama"

"Okay than, here take the first two "

Bonnie stepped forward taking the first package, than gave the second one to Yori.

"I'm sorry Yori"

"Please do not apologize Shego-sama, it is necessary or else you wouldn't have asked me to do it" Yori walked upstairs followed by Bonnie. Shego took the last package in the box, walking to the bathroom, she changed quickly. Looking at herself in the mirror,she blinked twice. _Well it doesn't look bad..._ Adjusting her green boots, she looked down at the different color gloves. _Well at least these are the same._ Tightening the belt, she pressed the Kimmunicator.

"What's up Ki- er, something I can help you with Shego?"

"I need you to organize a pick up by Middleton High"

"Sure, where are you going?"

"Go City, by the docks should be Warehouse 57"

"It'll be there in 5 minutes"

"Thanks, oh and one more thing."

"What is it?"

"Make sure that Kim isn't able to contact anyone, not global justice, not team impossible, not even you"

"But why?"

"Your father is off in his daily routine isn't he? He really loves tennis doesn't he? It'd be a shame if I don't know; one wrong step and he could be blown to smithereens all over the court."

"Yo-You wouldn't"

"Hmm, it's 9 already? I guess it's time for your mother's shift at the hospital isn't it? It would be tragic if everyone's favorite doctor just stopped showing up for work all of a sudden"

"I get the message Shego, Kim will not be able to contact anyone you mentioned."

"Neither will her trusty sidekick."

"Neither will Ron..."

"Great, I expect transportation in 4 minutes" Turning off the kimmunicator, Shego walked downstairs to see Bonnie wearing an asymmetrical catsuit that was identical to hers.

"You know, I can see why you always were this." Bonnie smirked striking a pose while looking at a mirror, than put a mask on her face.

"Easy Narcissus, Yori are you sure you want to do this?"

Stepping out of the shadows, a tall teenager boy with his hair slicked back wearing the inverse green catsuit, with a mask hiding his lower face. "Yes Shego-sama" His voice was deep, as his body was slender but muscular.

"From this moment on, don't call me Shego. You two will address me as… 'the Supreme One', Bonnie, your code name will be Vibora"

"And that means?"

"Viper, pay attention in class! Yori, your code name will be Shadow"

"Yes Sh-…Supreme One"

[Go City- Warehouse 57]

_Security alert, Security Alert._

"I told you she would come" Electronique leaned back on her chair looking over at Adrena Lynn who smirked. Drakken sat nervously, as he fiddled with his fingers.

The door was kicked open by Bonnie, as she stepped aside to allow Shego to pass through.

"Ah, Shego. I take it that you have reconsidered my offer."

"I have, but with one slight difference. I will not be a side kick."

"What you think you can waltz in here and be the leader?!" Adrena slammed her hand on the table.

Shego dashed over to the blonde landing on the table grabbing her by the throat, and lifting her up. "I'm stronger, faster, and smarter than you. Do you need to know more?"

"Easy Shego, we still need sidekicks"

"Yes, but not these. Mine will be more than sufficient" Gasping for air Adrena was thrown to the far side of the room, Shego than turned to look at Drakken, who smiled meekly than ran out of the room. "We don't need them, Drakken would have slowed us down, and Lynn is obsessed with the vendetta against Kim Possible."

"So true, my Shego you've done some growing up haven't you?"

"It's like you said, the hero shit didn't last long. And besides, I enjoy the idea of having the world bow at my feet."

"Come Shego, let us plot the new hierarchy"

[ Evangeline's Dream/Memory –The Future-]

The sounds of little feet pitter patter across the room, stirred the sleeping red head that was lying on the couch. Sitting up the red head looked back the toddler who simply smiled than ran to her. Picking up the girl the red head smiled and set her on her lap. "Why are you up honey?"

"Mommy, tell me about my other mom. About the plasma wielding hero!"

Kim shook her head slowly; her hair was in a ponytail as her bangs covered her left eye. "Honey I'm running out of stories"

"I don't mind hearing them again! "The raven haired girl smirked.

Kim could feel her heart sink, in so many ways she could see herself in her little girl, but she could also see the woman she loved. She sighed softly "Okay, okay. In a place called Go city, there were five heroes. Now these weren't your everyday heroes, they were Super heroes!"

Three evenly spaced knocks stopped Kim from continuing the story; carrying Evangeline in her arms Kim opened the door to see Monique.

"Mon?"

"Kim! Thank god, we need to get out of this place!"

"Why?"

"Electronique is sending soldiers here we gotta go now girl!"

"Mommy, my cuddle buddy!"

Kim ran over to Evangeline's bedroom, and grabbed pandaroo from the bed. "Lead the way!"

Monique turned around and began running into a cave "This way!"

Following close behind Kim, held Evangeline tighter; getting on the hovercraft, she buckled her in first than herself. "It's been forever girl!"

"I know, I'm sorry"

"No worries girl!" Hovering above the ground, Monique than sped off towards the mountains, after being certain that they were out of radio range, Monique sighed relieved. After a couple of hours traveling she landed on a remote island. Landing she hid the hovercraft in another cave. "Come on, you two must be hungry"Monique began to walk around the forest, as Kim followed close behind.

Evangeline hid her face in her mother's shoulder, while still holding onto pandaroo. Kim held her and smiled "These are the heroes, I've told you about Evy, and I thought you said you always wanted to meet them."

The bashful little girl turned around slowly to see a roomful of people looking over at her which caused her to blush. Looking over she saw a tall muscular blonde with freckles, beside him was a slim brunette who kept staring at her, beside her was a tall and well-built chocolate skinned man with a goatee and long hair, coming in from another room, a woman with short hair blinked twice at the two. All were shocked to look at the girl.

Wade stepped up "Welcome to the Resistance Kim, it's nice to see you again."

Kim smiled "I'm sorry it took so long"

"Better late'

"Then never"

Kim blinked twice at the familiar voices and turned around. "Tweeds?"

Two burly men with short brown hair, and who looked almost identical if it weren't for the different color suits were standing behind her smiling.

"Nice to see you again "Jim said

Tim came up and gave her a hug "Who's this?"

Kim smiled "This is your niece, Evangeline. Evy say hello to your uncles Jim, and Tim"

The girl blushed and looked up at the grown men "H-hello Uncle Tim and Uncle Jim"

Jim gave Kim a hug. "Hello squirt"

Ron walked up to Kim, and gave her a hug "We've all missed you. We're glad you're okay"

"Thank you, I'm happy to see everyone safe and sound"

"Are you ready to help us?" Yori asked

Kim looked down at Evangeline. "I-I can't." She sighed

Bonnie placed a hand on her shoulder, when Kim looked back she was startled to see her. "It's what Shego would have wanted"

"How would you know!" Kim's eyes began to fill with tears.

Tears were already streaming down Bonnie's eyes "She used to protect me, I got to know her better than most… underneath the villain façade, she was still a hero" Wrapping her arms around Kim, she held her tightly "I miss her too" she whispered.

Evangeline looked up at the brunette and hugged her mom too. "Mommy do you want to hold pandaroo?" she asked.

Kim shook her head "No, honey. Not right now." She wiped away her tears and smiled. "I just need to prepare"

[10 years later]

A teenager with jet black hair stood in the middle of the forest concentrating her energy to the palms of her hands. Gritting her teeth she managed to summon plasma. Beads of sweat began to drip down her fore head, as she struggled to control it. Suddenly the plasma disappeared, groaning in frustration the teen charged at a nearby boulder and slammed her fist into it, breaking it in half. Deciding to cut her training short, Evangeline wiped the sweat off her brow walked back to HQ. Hearing whispers, she opened the door just a crack.

"There's no way!"

"It's the only way Kim!"

"NO!"

"Look Kim, we can't risk being seen by our past selves, we could alter the future either worse than it already is or slightly improve it. But if we send Evangeline, than maybe just maybe the future will be completely different!"

Opening the door Evangeline stood in silence. "What's the plan?"

"Well, I've created a device that will take you back in time. Where Electronique hasn't taken over the world, and where Shego is still alive."

"So what's the problem?"

"The problem is they don't know if it will work! If the machine will take you to the actually time or send you off in some other dimension."

"Mom, you said it yourself Wade is a genius. I'm sure it'll take me to the correct time"

"No, I've already lost Shego to this entire war, I'm not losing you too!"

"Mom can't you see if I go back, I can save her! And you!"

Kim sighed seeing the same fighting spirit Shego had. "…okay"

"Great! But Shego can't know about this time."

"What?"

"Think about it, if she knows about this time she'll either be swayed into actually ruling the world with Electronique"

"Shego would have never!"

"Look, we'll just have Evangeline pretend to be Drakken and Shego's daughter, and paint her blue"

"WHAT!"

"Listen to me! Evangeline will tell her that the future is ruled by her, and it is nothing but chaos and destruction. That way she'll feel guilty and stay away from both Electronique and you, while that happens, you tell Kim's past self what truly happens and thus she'll stop it! All we need to do is make sure that Shego doesn't meet up with her or have any contact"

Kim side rubbing her temple "It's so simple, I hope it works"

"Anything's Possible for a Possible ' Evangeline grinned.


	9. The Missing Frame

For a moment everything seemed to be so quiet, Shego stood alone by the edge of the dock staring out at the sea. The water glistened almost as if it was made up of diamonds that merely reflected the sun. The tranquility she found at staring out at the ocean reminded her of an old love story, where a woman waited by the cliff waiting for her lover to return, but he never did. But she came to love the ocean just the same. Feeling a small gust of air, she draped her cape over her shoulder. "I take it she wants to see me?"

"Yes Supreme One" Yori knelt before Shego, his head bowed.

"Thank you, Shadow" Turning around, Shego began to walk back but stopped beside Yori. "This will all be over soon, and we can go back to normal. I promise" she whispered.

Yori looked up, and nodded his head. He had faith that this nightmare would be over soon, and he could go back to being held by Ron hopefully back in his normal body.

Walking towards the warehouse, Shego opened the door and saw Electronique standing in front of a huge computer monitor. "Ah, Shego are you ready?"

"I'm ready, but I'm doing it alone."

"Are you that confident?"

"Who knows them better than I do?"

"hm, what are your side kicks going to do?"

"Assist you, if you need it"

"Why that's mighty generous of you"

Shego smirked "Besides I won't be long" Turning around Shego walked out of the ware house, while waving good-bye.

[ Go Tower ]

The doorbell rang once, it echoed throughout the halls. Hego perked his head up, as he set the weights down on the floor. Mego looked up from his biology book, while sighing believing it was Hego's girlfriend. The Wegos raced to the door and were surprised to see Shego standing in front of them. "Surprise" she said with a smile.

"Shego are you-"

"good again?"

"I'll explain everything, are you two going to let me in, or am I going to have to break in?"

"Please"

"Come inside" Both of the boys stepped out of the way, and greeted her with a smile.

Shego smiled and took a few steps inside before being swept with a feeling of nostalgia. Walking up to the elevator, Shego waited for the twins to follow her. Pressing the number 13, she laughed "Just like old times."

"Kind of"

As the doors opened, Shego saw Mego and Hego standing in the middle of the room.

"Hold it right there Shego! You will not kidnap our brothers!"

Brushing her bangs off to the side, Shego dashed towards Hego, and Mego. Blasting a plasma sphere at Mego, who used his powers to shrink, Shego flipped over Hego slapping a red chip on his forehead. Mego grew to his original size, and grabbed Shego from behind, naturally being stronger than Mego; Shego broke his grip and slammed him on the floor. Placing a red chip in the middle of his forehead "It'll save some time, come on you two."

The Wegos looked at each other but decided to trust their sister. Walking behind her, they took a seat on the couch.

"Mego, Hego sit next to the twins."

Hego and Mego walked over to the couch and sat down.

Shego stood in front of them, with her arms crossed. "First off, Electronique is plotting to take over the world. I'm not sure what the entire plan is but I do know that she plans on taking over Go City first. I guess as a sort of stepping stone. Now in order to take over Go City-"

"Wait, I thought Electronique-"

"-Was hit by the attitudinator"

"She was, but for some reason it just worked temporary. Now as I was saying, she plans to use the citizens as her army using mind control. But her main focus is to get rid of the heroes that protect the city-"

"Why can't we just bust her now?"

"Patience. I want to know the 'master' plan first than you two 'break' free of the mind control because of your multiplying minds are too much to control for one device. Now, you'll be wearing a fake one in the middle of your forehead"

"What about Hego"

"And Mego"

Shego looked over at the elder brothers, than back at her two younger ones. "Do you two even remember when Hego starred in King Lear?"

"oh, yeah"

"How about Mego in Macbeth"

Both shuddered "We get the point"

"Now, the thing is all of you are going to have to address me as 'the Supreme One'"

"Whoa!"

"That sounds cool, but kind of egotistic"

"I know, but I have to make her believe that I'm actually corrupted." Shego reached in her pocket and held out two red chips.

The Wegos placed them on their forehead and looked over at their other brothers. "What about them?"

Shego rubbed her chin "Hego, Mego when I give the signal you two will rip off the chip from your foreheads. Is that understood?"

"Yes Supreme One" They both said simultaneously

"What's the signal?"

"I'll drape my cape over my left shoulder. Is that clear?"

"It really does feel like the good old days" The Wegos whispered to each other as Hego and Mego said "Yes Supreme One"

[Monique's House]

"Is anyone home?" Knocking on the door was a short haired red head, wearing a white lab coat. It had been the first time that her daughter failed to pick up her phone, which seemed like a minor thing, but a persistent nagging in the back of Ann's head persuaded her to go look for her daughter. Turning the knob, Dr. Ann Possible was surprised to find it open. Walking inside she saw the house was in complete order, closing the door behind her, she walked up the stairs. "Is anyone home?" Hearing snoring, she quietly crept to the room on the far left and opened it just a crack, she was surprised to see Ronald in bed snoring. Sighing relieved she checked the room across from it, and saw Monique hugging a pillow. Blinking twice, she walked to the next room. Peeking inside she saw a familiar head of hair, and her daughter's. Concerned, she walked over to the bed, shaking Kim she noticed that she was sleeping almost as if she was in an induced coma. Pulling the covers a little lower, she looked at the raven haired girl. She looked like Miss Go, but at the same time she looked like Kimmie. Checking the vital signs, Ann shook her a little bit rougher "Kimmie! Kimmie!"

Quietly stirring the other girl sat up slowly "hmm, what's going on?"

"Why are the four of you sleeping?"

Evangeline's eyes widened "Shego" standing up, she tried to climb out of the bed, and fell forward.

Ann held out her arms and caught her. "Easy there, it looks like there's something in your system."

"I need to help her"

"Before you can help her, we need to get whatever is in your system out"

"Sleeping pills, I think"

"Did everyone take them?"

"Yeah, I think so"

"Wait here than" Setting the girl down to sit at the edge of the bed, Ann ran back to her car to get her medicine bag.

[Go City - Warehouse 57]

"Honey, I'm hoomme" Shego smirked as the doors were opened by Mego, and Hego. Walking in front, she placed her hand on her hip. "Hm, she's not here." Looking around she saw a slight modification to the computers. "Shadow, Vibora"

Yori landed in front of Shego, than knelt down. "Electronique is constructing some sort of machine with the aid of Vibora, Supreme One"

"A doomsday device?"

"Yes, Supreme One"

"Welcome back Shego"

Looking off into the shadows, Shego stepped to the side to show off her brothers in a trance like state. "So what's next?"

[Monique's house]

"When I get my hands on Bon-Bon, I swear I'm gonna!"

"MON, we have to save the world, than we get even!"

"By the way, when did you change back?"

"I don't know, I woke up and I was me again"

"Kimmie"

Groaning quietly slowly opened her eyes, but was blinded by the bright light. "uhh!" covering her eyes she felt a pair of hands rest on her stomach.

"Mom!"

Her eyes shot open as she sat up "Evy?"

Evangeline smiled and wrapped her arms around Kim. "I didn't think you were gonna wake up!"

Ann Possible knocked on the door, as she looked over at the four teens. "I'm glad to see you awake now bubble butt"

"Bubble-?"

Kim blushed as she covered Evangeline's ears. "Mom!"

Smiling she leaned against the doorway "Oh come on, I'm sure you have a nickname like that for her in the future."

"I do not… do I?"

"You call me firefly"

".. It's better than bubble butt"

Ron and Mon were giggling in the background.

"Wait, where's Shego?"

[Go City ]

On all sets of television was a broadcasted message. Standing in front of a burning GO tower, Shego smirked looking at the camera. "Listen citizens of Go City, there is a new hierarchy in town. Bow at the feet of the Supreme One, or risk facing extermination by your fallen heroes." The camera zoomed in on Hego, Mego, and Wegos destroying GO tower, all wearing green suits.

Returning back to the warehouse, Shego sat on the table looking over at the computer monitors. Electronique entered with a small metallic box. "Well, who would have thought the person I'd be taking over zee world with, would be you" she chuckled softly and hand the box to Shego.

Tilting her head she opened it, revealing a new pair of leather gloves, both were green, with a small black onyx gems in the back of the off her gloves, Shego slipped the other ones on.

"THIS IS THE POLICE COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP"

Shego sighed and looked out the window to see a barricade. "Shadow"

Walking in from the previous room Yori walked in "Yes Supreme One?"

"Take out the police officers surrounding the ware house, remove their weapons. Don't kill them, we still need an army."

"Yes, Supreme One"

"Do you need help?"

"I'll give a shout if I need some" Shego opened the doors and walked out looking over at the policemen hiding behind their squads. "2,4,6,8….86 I would have expected more of a challenge."

"YOU HAVE ONE CHANCE TO SURRENDER"

"It's like they don't even remember me" Shego muttered. Charging at the police officers, Shego created a large plasma sphere surrounding her entire body. The officers began to fire, only to watch their bullets turn to dust as the plasma quickly melted them. Jumping on the hood of the car, Shego kicked two officers in the face before launching spheres at the others.

[Monique's house]

"Kim, you might wanna come in here" Ron called out from the living room.

Monique gasped as she saw Bonnie dressed in Shego's uniform take out a group of police officers.

Kim walked down the stairs being held by Evangeline, and her mother in front. "Is- Is that Bonnie?"

"If that's Bonnie, than that must be Yori" Ron's eyes opened as he looked over at the ninja. "Now I understand… she kissed me while I was sleeping"

"But where's-"

The camera focused on Shego as she stood on top of the building her cape majestically waving in the wind, behind her the sun was setting and the sky almost looked as if it was red. Her upper lip curved into a smile. Shego felt so sick to her stomach, but in order to gain Electronique's trust, she knew she had to go through with this.

Looking at her wrist, Kim looked for her Kimmunicator, but saw that it was missing. Patting her pockets she looked around. "Ron, give me you communicator"

Searching his pockets Ron managed to pull out a broken communicator. "It's broken"


	10. The Emerald Hero

[Go City- The Mayor's Mansion ]

Leaning back on the chair, with her feet resting on the top of the table, Shego sighed softly and closed her eyes. Taking over the city took much longer than she had anticipated. The police department had significantly improved the last time she had visited, or was it because she was trying very hard not to severely hurt them. Whatever the case was, Shego felt exhausted. Hearing light footsteps patter their way across the room. "Vibora, why are you bothering me after I specifically said that I wanted to be alone in this room?"

"Supreme One, Electronique is making her move."

Jumping to her feet Shego headed out the door and stopped next to Bonnie. "Shadow"

Yori emerged from the shadows and walked over to Shego.

"You two, thank you for everything. But I need you to do me one last favor."

"What is it?" Yori and Bonnie stood in front of Shego

"Go Home"

"You can't be serious"

"We're with you until the end Shego-sama"

"That's just it, I don't know if it will be the end for me, her, or the world as we know it."

"But Evang-"

"I know, but according to her we've already altered the future. Let me handle the rest."

"No way in hell Lady, we're in this together!"

"We're not" Pressing two fingers against Yori's forehead "It's been me and Electronique since the start of my 'hero' days "

"Yes but-"

"No buts, all I want you to do is to keep our families safe. Starting with this stubborn-"

"Hey!"

"Brat. Go back to Middleton, stay there and if any danger should arise... There's an island by the Gulf of Mexico which is uncharted. The coordinates are already embedded in the hovercraft. Just flick the purple switch and it'll guide you."

"I won't leave you.."

"You're gonna have to, you see pretty soon the toxin I put in Ron's, and Mon's syrup will start to take effect."

"You're bluffing!"

"Yeah sure, uh-huh. Let's see, Breakfast was around oh, what 7 'o clock yesterday morning. The sleeping pills delayed the effects for a couple hours. We'll say 'round 5, so gradually making its way through the system. After twelve hours, oh it's 7 already? Symptoms such as fatigue, migraines, loss of motor skills will start, than perhaps external changes like a purple tongue, after that his lungs will shut down. And well death should follow soon"

"Sure you don't need both of us to go, only one can deliver the antidote!"

Setting two vials in front of her Shego crossed her arms."Let me make it clear, the antidote first needs to be in a body that doesn't have the virus inside. But seeing as its two different people I had to create two different viruses, mixing them up would be a huge mistake. It could cause the host to be poisoned. OH and they're specifically generated for your DNA. "Standing up Shego than walked over to the end of the room, than looked back once "Take the hovercraft, I'll see you ladies later" The door slammed shut, as Yori and Bonnie grabbed the labeled antidotes and ran towards the hanger.

[Monique's house- An hour later]

The door swung open as Bonnie, and Yori rushed in to see Kim, Evangeline, , staring at a laptop.

"Where is Ron" "Monique?" They said in unison.

Ronald came from the kitchen with Rufus on his shoulder, Monique sat up slowly.

Both Yori and Bonnie unscrewed the vials and drank the 'antidote' Both blinked twice at the recognizable liquid content. "She... she got us good"

"Bon-Bon!" Monique leaped off the couch and into Bonnie's arms, while Ron wrapped his arms around Yori.

Pulling away from the hug Ron smiled "Let's go help Shego..."

[Go City- Warehouse 57 ]

Shoving the doors open Shego took a look around the so called abandoned warehouse. Noticing grand modifications, she continued walking to the central command center. But suddenly stopped in her tracks staring at the lifeless corpses of the invading SWAT Go police officers; her fists began to shake with rage.

"_What is the matter Supreme One, are the sacrifices not to your liking?" _A voice in the distance called out to Shego with a sarcastic yet sinister tone.

Carefully listening to where the sound resonated Shego easily pinpointed the location of the voice. "You always did remind me of someone Electronique."

Stepping out of the shadows she smirked. "And who is that?"

"Two face" Shego ignited her plasma only to watch the gloves quickly extinguish it.

"Surely you did not think that it would be that simple" Snapping her fingers, the eldest Hego leapt in front of her. "It's time to get back at her Hego!"

Letting out a loud battle cry Hego charged at Shego, with ease she evaded at the last second causing Hego to hit one of the main generators. "Aw would you look at that, the big clumsy ox broke your wittle toy" Shego remarked as she charged at Electronique.

Flinching slightly Electronique whistled twice, as Mego jumped in front of her.

"Really? You pick the laziest boy?" Shego laughed ducking in order to dodge a left hook, easily countering with an uppercut. Suddenly Shego felt a giant fist make contact with the back of her head. Flying off into the corner, she sat up slowly "Okay, I'm gonna knock out all of your teeth you blue son of a glob"

[Junior's Private Jet]

"Bon-Bon out of curiosity how did you get Junior's number?"

A miniature Bonnie wearing white robes and had a halo hovering above her head appeared on Bonnie's left shoulder. "_Tell her the truth, lying will make things worse for you."_

_"Nah, she'll never find out_" A crackle was heard, as a ball of fire suddenly burst. Wearing a black and red leotard with devil horns poking out from the top of her head a miniature Shego continued. _"Besides it doesn't matter. What you're gonna go poking at her past_

_boyfriends?" _

The Angel Bonnie blinked twice _"What happened to the original Devil Bonnie?"_

Devil Shego shook her head _"We traded jobs for the day. I'm kind of regretting it though. I could've witness the whole world domination thing."_

Bonnie shook her head "Monique, Junior and I use to date. That's how I had his number"

_"Yes!"_ Angel Bonnie cheered

Devil Shego shrugged _"I wasn't trying"_

"Oh…"

Bonnie stood up, and took Monique's hands into hers. "I can honestly tell you Mon, I have no feelings towards him what so ever. We just went out together because it's what our parents wanted." Bringing Monique's hands, up to her chest to feel the fast pace of her heart. "You are the only person in the entire world that I actually care about."

"Is that why you left without saying anything to me…why you didn't even leave a note sayin' it was for my own good?" Monique's eyes began to water.

Bonnie sighed gently pressing her forehead against Monique's. "I know I should have said something, but I knew you would have insisted on coming along even if it was extremely dangerous."

Wrapping her arms around Bonnie's waist, Monique felt her flinch slightly. "Bon-Bon? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just peachy" Trying to hide her pain with a crooked smile Bonnie lifted Monique's chin and gently kissed her on the lips.

Pulling away from the kiss Monique shouted "Mrs. Possible!"

"You know it's kind of hard to stay in the mood when you shout another woman's name. Especially when it is the mother of Kim Possible…"

"What is it?" The good doctor opened the door to find the two teenagers in an awkward embrace.

"I think Bonnie's hurt"

Walking over to the brunette the red head crossed her arms. "Where does it hurt?"

"Nowhere, I'm fine."

Unbuttoning Bonnie's catsuit,"Cold hands! Cold Hands!"Bonnie shouted.

Monique gasped as she saw several bruises and one semi treated gun wound.

"RON YOU MIGHT WANNA GIVE YORI A QUICK PHYSICAL CHECK UP!

[Go City- Warehouse 57]

Shego smirked as she began to walk towards Electronique once more. _" Thi-This can't be happening!"_

"I'm afraid it is lighting bug, and I'm gonna lock you up and throw away the key."

Suddenly Electronique began to emit electricity from her fists. Slamming her fists into the ground she created a shockwave.

Standing her ground Shego used her cape to shield her face from the oncoming shockwave. Once it passed, minor static remained on her cape. "Tch, old dog new tricks. How bothersome" Resuming her fighting position Shego watched her four brothers charge at her all at once.

Throwing her cape off to her left shoulder the Wegos stopped in their tracks and removed the 'fake' mind control chips. But Hego and Mego continued to charge at Shego, catching her off guard Hego successfully punched her in the ribs. Gasping loudly Shego flipped back trying to create some distance between the three. Mego shrank down to the size of a pea and landed into Hego's hand. Using all of his strength Hego launched Mego at Shego. "Wegos Dogpile!"

The Wegos multiplied and created a dogpile on Hego. Shego managed to roll out of the way as Mego grew to his original size and tried to stomp on her chest. "Alright anorexic Barney I'm-"

"Shego! Let us handle him too!" Suddenly another pair of Wegos tackled Mego down.

"Well, that settles that. I got the blue light bulb" Running into the next room, Shego barely managed to evade an electrical sphere.

"_stay away…Evangeline…st-stay away…I can't con-control it much longer"_ Kneeling in front of the corner, Electronique clutched at her chest as she began to breath heavily.

Shego continued to walk towards Electronique. "How do you know my mother's name Electronique?"


End file.
